Segitiga Sembarang
by hi commc
Summary: Kagami Taiga berada di antara hubungan Kuroko dan Aomine. Tapi tahukah dia bahwa sebenarnya Kuroko dan Aomine dalam usaha memperebutkan hatinya? – AoKuroKaga - AoKaga - KuroKaga - slight AoKuro. CHAP 2! Read et Review? Viva Aokaga!
1. Chapter 1

**Segitiga Sembarang**

**Oleh : hi_commc**

Pairing : AoKuroKaga (Aokaga – KuroKaga – slight AoKuro)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

Warning : Sedikit AU, OOC mungkin (terutama Kagami), EYD, dan lain-lain.

Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh seorang Kagami Taiga kalau hari pertama kepindahannya ke Jepang akan separah ini. Pemberitahuan dari pihak stasiun tentang keterlambatan kereta –sehingga membuatnya berlari menuju sekolah, seekor anjing perumahan yang tiba-tiba lepas dan mengejarnya, atau sebuah truk yang dengan seenak hati melewati sebuah kubangan dan akhirnya mengenai seragam Kagami. Sempurna.

Kalau boleh berharap, ia tidak mau kembali ke Jepang –negeri asal Ibunya. Amerika telah memberi segalanya, masih kurang apalagi. Kalau bukan keinginan Ibunya, ia pasti akan memilih tinggal di Amerika. Tapi sudahlah, toh ia ke sini untuk belajar. Walau sedikit geli karena sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka belajar.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di depan gerbang SMA yang bertuliskan 'Seirin'. SMA yang ia pilih bukan karena prestasi dan sebagainya, setidaknya ia memilih SMA yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Lagipula SMA ini masih baru, daripada memilih SMA yang merupakan bangunan tua dan ada hantunya –ingat kalau Kagami takut hantu.

Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari ruang Kepala Sekolah, kemudian menemui wali kelasnya yang baru, dan segala urusan lain. Tapi melihat keadaannya yang berantakan –setelah terciprat air kubangan, ia memilih untuk berganti pakaian olah raga. Kagami sedikit menaikkan alis unik miliknya, mengetahui begitu banyak siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar sekolah.

Kagami yang pada dasarnya siswa pindahan hanya memandang kerumunan orang-orang dengan heran. Ia menebak kalau sedang digelar festival, tapi segera ia tepis karena untuk apa festival di tahun ajaran baru. Kemudian ia sadar setelah ada siswa yang menawarinya untuk bergabung dengan klub baseball. Kagami hanya menggelengkan kepala, menolak tawaran itu. Setelah mengetahui bahwa sekarang adalah waktu untuk promosi klub, Kagami mencari tempat dimana klub basket berada.

Seorang siswa lain kemudian menawari Kagami, kebetulan sekali dia meminta Kagami begabung dengan klub basket. Segera ia menarik siswa kelas dua itu untuk membawanya ke stand klub basket. Dan benar saja, kedatangannya sangat mengejutkan anggota klub basket yang menjaga stand tersebut dan satu orang siswi yang Kagami pikir manager klub itu.

"Apa di sini klub basket?"

Dan itulah pertama kali Kagami bertemu dengan 'klub basket SMA Seirin'.

Hari-hari berikutnya di Seirin tidak membosankan seperti bayangan Kagami pada awalnya. Terlebih klub basket yang membuatnya bersemangat untuk bermain basket lagi. Dan salah satu teman klubnya adalah salah satu anggota Generation of Miracle. Menurut para kakak kelas, anggota Generation of Miracle adalah lima orang pemain basket yang berada di SMP Teikou dan kini mereka tersebar di berbagai sekolah. Lalu, Kuroko Tetsuya itu sebenarnya siapanya Generation of Miracle?

"Kagami-kun, ohayou."

"Huwaaa! Kuroko! Berhenti muncul secara tiba-tiba!"

Kagami sama sekali tidak mengerti Kuroko. Dari sikapnya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, hawa keberadaannya yang rendah, dan tingkah aneh macam apalagi yang sering membuat Kagami kaget setengah mati.

"Gomen. Apakah semalam kau tidur nyenyak?" tanya Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau pikir aku anak TK yang tidak bisa tidur karena besoknya darma wisata?" Kagami hanya tertawa terpaksa –kenyataannya ia memang tidak bisa tidur tadi malam.

"Kau ini bodoh, Kagami-kun. Jelas sekali dari matamu kau sama sekali tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Hari ini kita akan bertanding melawan Midorima-kun," ucap Kuroko tanpa ekspresi namun tetap mengkhawatirkan Kagami.

"Uggh.. Iya, iya! Aku tahu," Kagami merengut, kesal karena Kuroko selalu berhasil mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya.

Kuroko tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan 'cahaya' baru sekaligus sahabat barunya. Ia selalu mengkhawatirkan Kagami yang terkadang selalu mendahulukan omongan daripada pikiran. Kagami juga terlalu baik hati sehingga kadang terkena penipuan, Kuroko tahu itu. Oleh karena itu, sebisa mungkin ia harus melindungi sahabatnya itu, walau Kagami jelas lebih tinggi dan besar dari Kuroko

Kagami menjadi termotivasi setelah bertemu dengan teman se-SMP Kuroko sekaligus anggota Generation of Miracle. Mulai dari Kise ke Midorima, Generation of Miracle dipenuhi orang-orang menyebalkan –sekaligus hebat. Beruntung sekali karena ia mempunyai kesempatan bertanding dan mengalahkan mereka.

Ketika merayakan kemenangan mereka di kedai makanan, anggota klub basket SMA Seirin secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Midorima dan Takao dari SMA Shuutoku –yang baru saja mereka kalahkan. Dan semacam kebetulan lagi karena di sana ada Kise dan senpai kesayangannya –Kasamatsu.

Midorima datang bersama Takao yang memaksanya duduk berhadapan dengan Kagami dan Kuroko. Kise tiba-tiba datang dan Takao mempunyai sebuah ide cemerlang –ia menarik Kasamatsu untuk mengobrol dan mempersilakan Kise duduk. Semua yang berada di kedai memandang meja tempat Midorima-Kise-Kuroko-Kagami berada dengan tatapan horor. Hawa tidak bersahabat mulai memenuhi kedai.

Keadaan tiba-tiba berubah saat Kise memecah keheningan, "Kurokocchi! Selamat atas kemenanganmu! Kagamicchi juga!"

"Kise! Behenti memanggilku dengan tambahan –cchi!" ujar Kagami dengan nada protes. Ia tidak suka namanya berubah menjadi 'Kagamicchi".

"Eeeh? Kenapa?! Padahal kau semakin manis dengan nama panggilan itu," Kise mem_pout_kan bibirnya, berpura-pura kesal.

"Kise-kun, terima kasih atas ucapannya, tapi berhenti mengganggu Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko penuh penekanan dan membuat Kise menelan ludah.

"Kise, kau berisik seperti biasa," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan kembali memasang posisi tenang andalannya.

"Eh?! Midorimacchi juga?! Huwaaaa senpai –" Kise menuju tempat Kasamatsu dan disambut oleh tendangan 'manis' oleh kapten klub basket SMA Kaijou itu.

"Kise! Sopanlah pada teman-temanmu!" Kasamatsu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kise yang memeluk erat dirinya –kekanakan seperti biasa.

"Shin-chan! Kau membuat Kise menangis!" ucap Takao sambil tertawa dan dibalas dengan 'urusai' oleh Midorima.

Kagami hanya menghela nafas maklum oleh kelakuan anggota Generation of Miracle dan teman-temannya yang kadang sangat aneh. Perutnya mulai lapar dan ia segera memesan makanan pada pelayan.

"Aku pesan blabla bla blaa.. Terus satu bla bla bla.. Oya jangan lupa blablabla blablaa dan blablaa blaaa. Oke, kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya Kagami polos.

"KAU PESAN BANYAK SEKALI!" Ujar Kise dan Midorima bersamaan.

"Memangnya salah? Aku butuh banyak makanan untuk tubuhku," sekarang ini giliran Kagami yang mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Beda dari Kise yang terkesan dibuat-buat, ekspresi Kagami kali ini membuat Midorima, Kise, dan terlebih Kuroko kehabisan kata-kata.

'Manisnya~' batin mereka bersama.

"Ehem.. Shin-chan! Jangan terpesona seperti itu pada Kagami~ Kau mau selingkuh ya?" Takao memeluk leher Midorima dari belakang.

"Ta-Takao! Siapa yang – Hei! Aku tidak –"

"Pffftt... Hahahaha! Kau ini memang gampang ditebak ya!" Takao tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi panik Midorima. Mengerjai seme _tsundere _memang asyik.

Kise masih memandang Kagami, sebelum akhirnya sebuah injakan kaki dari Kuroko menyadarkan lamunannya. "Kise-kun. Kalau kau tidak ingin Kasamatsu-_senpai _meninggalkanmu, lebih baik jangan macam-macam dengan Kagami-kun!"

"Kurokocchi! Tega sekali kau padaku!" Kise menatap Kuroko dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti biasa. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya membuang muka tak peduli.

"Kau juga sudah berpacaran dengan Aominecchi, tapi malah dekat dengan Kagamicchi! Kalau Aominecchi tahu –" ucapan Kise tertahan begitu melihat aura membunuh yang menguar dari Kuroko.

"Apa?! Kuroko sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Kagami tidak percaya.

Kali ini Kise akan benar-benar dibunuh oleh Kuroko karena ucapannya. Kise bergidik ngeri dan bersembunyi di balik Kasamatsu yang hanya menghela nafas maklum.

"Hai, Kagami-kun," akhirnya Kuroko mengaku.

"Oh begitu.. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan padaku," ucap Kagami dengan ekspresi sedih. Ternyata memang benar, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kuroko.

Kuroko yang melihat ekspresi sedih Kagami mulai merasa bersalah. "Gomen, Kagami-kun. Bukan bermaksud menyembunyikannya, hanya saja kau tidak pernah menanyakannya, dan aku lupa kalau aku punya pacar."

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Kuroko tiba-tiba jatuh secara _epic _seperti di manga atau anime dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kuroko memang sadis, bisa-bisanya ia melupakan pacarnya. Dan ia mengucapkan itu semua dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Kagami hanya mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Etto.. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa.. Tapi ucapanmu barusan.. Pacarmu benar-benar kasihan.." Kagami menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tenang saja, Kagami-kun. Tapi aku benar mempunyai seorang pacar. Dan dia salah seorang anggota Generation of Miracle," Kuroko menyeruput minumannya.

"APA?!" Kali ini giliran Kagami yang terlihat tidak terima.

"Iya. Aomine Daiki, ace Generation of Miracle. Sekarang bersekolah di SMA Touou," ujar Kuroko tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun.

Kagami kembali ke posisi duduknya dan terlihat syok. Kuroko sepertinya memang keterlaluan karena tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa pacarnya adalah Aomine Daiki, salah seorang Generation of Miracle. Dan seperti kata Midorima, lawan Seirin selanjutnya adalah Touou. Itu artinya pertemuan Kagami dan Aomine semakin dekat. Kagami ingin tahu bagaimana rupa dan sikap pacar sahabatnya itu.

Dan hari yang dinantikan tiba. Pertemuan pertama Kagami dan Aomine. Di sebuah lapangan basket pinggir jalan. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Pemuda berkulit gelap yang dengan sombongnya menantang Kagami _one-on-one_ dan secepat kilat mengalahkan Kagami yang baru mengalami cedera.

"Kurasa penilaian Tetsu memburuk. Kau tidak pantas menjadi 'cahaya'nya," pemuda berkulit gelap itu melempar bola ke dalam ring.

"Cahayamu terlalu redup."

"Hei! Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu!" Kagami tidak terima atas ejekan yang diterimanya. Kalau saja ia tidak mengalami cedera, kalau saja – tidak. Pemuda itu jauh lebih kuat darinya, dengan berat hati ia megakui itu.

"Aomine-kun," suara Kuroko menginterupsi pertengkaran Aomine dan Kagami.

Kagami segera memalingkan wajahnya ke Kuroko, kemudian ke arah pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Ternyata dia adalah Aomine Daiki! Pantas saja..

"Kau tidak menghubungiku kalau akan berkunjung," Kuroko mendekat ke arah Kagami dan Aomine berada.

"Kalau saja Momoi-san tidak mendatangiku, aku pasti tidak tahu kalau kau di sini untuk menantang Kagami-kun," lanjutnya.

"Tetsu!" Aomine segera memeluk Kuroko erat.

"Maaf-maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengetes siapa yang kau pilih sebagai 'cahaya' baru. Dan.. Sepertinya kau harus memilih orang lain. Kau lihat sendiri.. Dia terlalu lemah," ucap Aomine meremehkan.

Kagami hanya menundukkan kepala sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mau membalas juga percuma, Aomine sangat percaya diri –dan Kagami sadar ia belum bisa mengalahkan Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, kau keterlaluan. Aku dan Kagami-kun pasti akan mengalahkanmu," sekarang giliran Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan serius.

"Oh? Lucu sekali, Tetsu. Aku tungu itu," Aomine tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko.

Kagami yang melihat pemandangan di depannya semakin kesal. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang masih sakit, melewati sepasang kekasih yang mengobrol dengan seru –mengabaikan dirinya. Kagami tahu ia kekanakan, tapi kakinya tiba-tiba berlari sendiri, meninggalkan lapangan sekuat tenaga.

Setelah Kagami menghilang dari pandangan, Aomine menatap Kuroko tidak percaya.

"Oi, Tetsu.. Tadi dia menangis, ya?"

"Semua ini salahmu, Aomine-kun. Siapa saja yang berani menyakiti Kagami-kun –"

"Ayolah, Tetsu! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya! Hanya saja.. wajahnya yang walau hanya terlihat sekilas tadi –"

"Hentikan, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun itu milikku," Kuroko memberikan penekanan pada kata 'milikku' dan memandang Aomine dengan tatapan serius.

"Heh.. Menarik sekali. Jadi, dia ya orang yang menarik perhatianmu," Aomine menyeringai pada Kuroko.

"Kita lihat saja Tetsu, siapa yang bisa mendapatkannya."

"Aku yang pertama menemukannya, Aomine-kun. Jangan berharap. Lagipula kau sudah mengejek dan menyakiti hati Kagami-kun. Kecil kemungkinan ia mau bertemu wajah menyebalkanmu," Kuroko bersiap meninggalkan Aomine.

"Kau –tega sekali pada pacarmu!" Aomine mengikuti Kuroko dari belakang, kemudian berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Aomine-kun, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan hubungan kita?"

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Jangan bicara masalah cinta, Aomine-kun. Tapi kalau kau bertanya seperti itu jawabanku adalah aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi aku mulai sadar cintaku kepadamu berbeda."

Suasana menjadi canggung untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian Aomine merangkul pemuda yang masih berstatus pacarnya itu, "Kau benar Tetsu, rasa cintaku lebih ke arah kasih sayang pada adik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kalau begitu kita putus saja, bagaimana?" Kuroko menatap mata _dark-blue_ Aomine, namun Aomine hanya menyeringai penuh percaya diri.

"Tidak mau. Kalau kau putus denganku, itu artinya kau akan semakin gencar mendekati Kagami. Aku tidak mau. Jadi sampai tiba saatnya, kau masih menjadi pacarku."

"Aomine-kun.. Apa itu artinya –"

"Kau benar, Tetsu. Aku jatuh cinta pada Kagami. Mohon bantuannya ya!"

Dan Kuroko hanya menatap Aomine dengan tatapan pembunuh. Berani sekali ia jatuh cinta pada 'cahaya' barunya! Kuroko tidak akan menyerahkan Kagami begitu saja pada Aomine, sekalipun Aomine adalah pacarnya –yang sekarang ini hanyalah status.

"Kalau begitu coba saja. Aku akan melindungi Kagami-kun!"

Begitulah deklarasi perang antara Kuroko dan Aomine untuk mendapatkan cinta Kagami. Siapakah yang akan berhasil? Kita lihat saja perjuangan pejuang cinta kita.

**End –lanjut?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segitiga Sembarang**

**Oleh : hi_commc**

Pairing : AoKuroKaga (Aokaga – KuroKaga – slight AoKuro)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

Warning : Sedikit AU, typos, OOC mungkin (terutama Kagami), EYD, dan lain-lain.

**Chapter 2**

Seminggu berlalu sejak deklarasi perang antara Kuroko dan Aomine dimulai. Hubungan keduanya sekarang ini hanyalah 'status palsu'. Salahkan Aomine dengan rencana liciknya tidak mau memutuskan Kuroko dengan alasan konyol seperti, _'Kalau kau putus denganku, itu artinya kau akan semakin gencar mendekati Kagami.'_ Demi apa, seandainya Aomine tidak menemui Kagami di lapangan waktu itu, pastinya hubungan antara Kuroko dan Kagami semakin dekat dan ia tidak perlu repot-repot melindungi Kagami dari pandangan mesum Aomine. _Pervert, ganguro!_

Sejak hari itu pula, Aomine semakin sering mengunjungi Seirin –dengan alasan ingin menemui Kuroko, padahal usut punya usut sebenarnya modus untuk tebar pesona pada Kagami. Aomine tidak pernah terang-terangan mendekati Kagami –melihat Kuroko yang selalu menjaga Kagami di mana dan kapan saja. Sedangkan Kagami? Ia malah kesal karena Aomine dan Kuroko terlihat pamer kemesraan di depannya.

"Yo, Tetsu! Kau sedang apa?" Aomine Daiki dengan seragam sekolahnya menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang latihan mendribble bola. Anggota Seirin yang lain hanya menatap ace klub basket lawannya itu dengan mimik kesal. Ini sudah hari keberapa Aomine mengunjungi Seirin? Sangat mengganggu.

"Kau seharusnya tahu aku sedang latihan basket, Aomine-kun. Berhenti basa-basi seperti itu," ucap Kuroko non ekspresi –namun tetap sarkatis seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak boleh ketus pada pacarmu, Tetsu!" Aomine mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko gemas, kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya.

Benar saja, latihan hari ini diramalkan tidak akan berjalan lancar. Lihat saja Aida Riko yang mulai mencak-mencak akibat ada 'orang asing' yang mengganggu latihan tim basket asuhannya –dengan sekuat tenaga ditahan oleh Izuki dan Furihata. Atau kapten tim basket Seirin yang mulai mengeluarkan boneka voodoo demi mengutuk Aomine Daiki si pengganggu. Namun, ada satu orang yang terlihat paling sedih melihat kemesraan Kuroko dengan Aomine. Mungkin cemburu, eh?

Padahal, kalau dilihat lebih dekat bukanlah kemesraan yang diperlihatkan dua sejoli gadungan itu, melainkan persaingan! Memang sih, Aomine memeluk dan mencium Kuroko… Hey, Kuroko juga tidak protes apa-apa! Tapi, perhatikanlah tatapan mata mereka berdua. Terjalin sebuah komunikasi non verbal yang hanya dimengerti keduanya. Mungkin isinya kurang lebih seperti ini.

"_Aomine-kun, lepaskan pelukanmu dariku."_

"_Tidak mau. Biarkan Kagami cemburu melihat kemesraan kita."_

"_Kau –apa kau tidak kasihan melihat tatapan sedih Kagami-kun?"_

"_Hell no, tatapannya itu sangaaatlah manis bagiku."_

Adegan itu berakhir setelah Kuroko menginjak kaki Aomine tanpa ampun. Kuroko merasa tidak boleh ada orang lain yang mengatakan 'Kagami manis' selain dirinya. Dengan langkah santai, Kuroko meninggalkan Aomine yang mengumpat dalam hati begitu mengetahui pacarnya sangatlah posesif. Setelah dirasa Aomine tidak bisa berbuat lebih jauh, Kuroko menghampiri Kagami yang duduk di salah satu bangku. Merasa dihampiri oleh Kuroko, Kagami berpura-pura sibuk dengan mencari sesuatu di dalam tas miliknya.

"Kagami-kun?" Sapa Kuroko seperti biasa.

"Umm.. Kuroko, maaf aku sedang mencari sesuatu. Kau bisa mulai latihan lebih dulu," ucap Kagami tanpa berani menatap Kuroko. Gerak-geriknya memang sedang mencari sesuatu dalam tas, tapi manik crimsonnya sama sekali tidak fokus.

Kuroko berkata dalam hati, _'Gotcha, Kagami-kun cemburu,' _berbalik, kemudian memandang Aomine dengan senyum kemenangan di bibirnya. Skor 1 poin untuknya dan nol besar untuk Aomine Daiki. Sepersekian detik, pandangan matanya kembali pada Kagami yang masih sibuk mengotak-atik isi tasnya. Senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya, "Kagami-kun, ayo latihan. Aku tidak mau latihan tanpa dirimu, seorang bayangan tidak akan bisa tanpa cahayanya."

Kagami mulai menghentikan kegiatannya, memandang Kuroko penuh tanda tanya, namun kemudian kembali tertunduk lesu, "Apa maksudmu, Kuroko? Jelas-jelas kau bersama Aomine yang notabennya 'cahaya'mu sewaktu SMP, merangkap sebagai pacar malahan."

"Dia 'mantan' cahaya, Kagami-kun," memberi penekanan pada kata 'mantan', kemudian menunjuk Aomine dengan muka polos, "Lihat saja kulitnya yang semakin hitam, itu artinya dia kekurangan cahaya," lanjutnya sarkatis.

JLEB

Kata-kata Kuroko barusan bak sebuah pedang yang tepat mengenai ulu hati Aomine, tepatnya di bagian yang bernama harga diri. Sekali lagi, Aomine hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, namun dalam lubuk hatinya ia bersumpah akan merebut Kagami dari tangan Kuroko secepatnya. _'Tetsu sialan!'_

* * *

Hubungan Kuroko dan Aomine itu aneh.

Kalimat itu sering terlintas di benak Kagami, walaupun ia sendiri juga tidak tahu alasannya. Oke, ia memang merasa sangat canggung tiap berada di tengah mereka, rasanya seperti pihak ketiga. Ditambah lagi, ia tidak begitu akrab dengan Aomine. Hari pertama bertemu saja sudah tidak menyenangkan, apalagi selanjutnya. Kagami sering merasa Aomine menatapnya –jujur ia risih dan sedikit malu ditatap seperti itu. Hal itulah yang kemudian diasumsikan Kagami bahwa Aomine tidak menyukainya karena dekat dengan Kuroko. Heh, Kuroko itu sahabat pertamanya!

Ah, sejak bertemu Aomine rasanya hidup Kagami tidak akan pernah tenang lagi. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai pemuda berkulit gelap itu, ia hanya merasa gugup tiap bertemu dengannya. Kagami menyukai gaya basket Aomine, mengaguminya malah. Ia sering berandai-andai bisa bermain one-on-on dengan Aomine karena pastinya sangat menantang dan menyenangkan. Alangkah sangat menyenangkan kalau suatu hari nanti ia bisa mengalahkan Aomine.

Seperti suatu kebiasaan bagi Kagami mengunjungi Maji Burger tiap pulang latihan basket. Perutnya minta diisi karena latihan sore ini benar-benar melelahkan, Aida Riko seperti menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan cara memberikan menu latihan super ekstra. Ia memesan selusin cheese burger dan satu cola besar untuk dirinya sendiri –dan penjaga kasir menatapnya takjub walau ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat Kagami memesan begitu banyak burger. Kagami mencari tempat kosong untuk ia tempati dan beruntung karena ada satu meja kosong tepat di samping jendela. Ia segera duduk, membuka bungkus burger pertama, bersiap-siap memakannya, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Heh.. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, Kagami Taiga," sebuah suara husky membuyarkan aktivitasnya. Tepat di sampingnya, berdiri Aomine Daiki yang membawa nampan berisi burger dan cola.

"Boleh duduk di sini?"

"Tentu," jawab Kagami canggung. Sesudah mengucapkan terima kasih, Aomine segera mengambil tempat berlawanan dengan Kagami. Tanpa basa-basi, Aomine langsung membuka bungkus dan memakan burger dengan lahap.

Mengetahui kegiatan makannya tertunda gara-gara kedatangan Aomine, Kagami langsung menyambar satu buah burger, membuka bungkusnya, dan dengan lahap memakannya dalam satu gigitan. Belum habis, tangan satunya mengambil satu buah burger –bersiap untuk melahapnya. Aomine memandang pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus takjub, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku Kagami yang mirip anak kecil ketika makan. Pipinya benar-benar mirip tupai, penuh dengan makanan yang belum dikunyah. Betapa Aomine ingin mencubit pipi itu.

"Pfft.. Kau memang makan banyak, ya? Lucu sekali," Aomine terkekeh geli. Ia bahkan tidak sadar terus memperhatikan Kagami dan melupakan burgernya yang belum habis.

"Munch..muncch.. Biar saja. Daridulu aku memang makan banyak, apa masalahmu?" Jawab Kagami disela-sela acara makannya. Aomine semakin geli mendengar jawaban asal Kagami.

"Tidak. Hanya saja… Kau lucu sekali."

UHUUKK! GLUPP!

Apa-apaan itu?! Kagami memukul-mukul dadanya akibat tersedak setelah mendengar kata-kata buaya Aomine. Sedangkan pemuda menyebalkan di hadapannya? Ia malah tertawa semakin kencang –menertawai Kagami. Ah, sial. Setelah meminum cola sebanyak-banyaknya, Kagami mendekat ke arah Aomine dan menarik kerah seragamnya.

"_What the hell_! Apa-apaan kau, Aomine Daiki?! Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Woow..Woo.. Tenang, Tiger. Aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu, aku hanya berkata sejujurnya," ucap Aomine dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Kagami melepaskan kerah Aomine secara refleks. Namun, sebagai gantinya, wajah Kagami kini memerah sempurna –semerah warna rambutnya. Ia segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memakan burger dengan hati-hati. Wajahnya menunduk terus, tidak mau melihat Aomine yang berada tepat di depannya. _Dear_, Kuroko Tetsuya di luar sana. Kali ini giliran Aomine yang mencetak skor. Poin sementara seri dengan nilai 1-1.

Sungguh, Aomine merasa sangat beruntung bisa bertemu Kagami di MajiBa. Mulai dari melihat cara Kagami makan, melihatnya marah, dan sekarang melihat wajah pemuda beralis unik itu yang bersemu merah. Ia bisa melihat warna merah menjalar sampai ke telinga Kagami dan pandangan mata crimson yang tidak berani menatapnya. Aomine menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Gawat, ia tidak pernah menyangka seorang Kagami Taiga bisa sangat manis bila tersipu malu. Oke, Kagami bukanlah tipe cowok-cowok cantik dalam anime atau manga –jauh sekali malahan. Badannya sama besar seperti Aomine, hanya lebih pendek 2 cm darinya. Tapi ada suatu hal yang menyebabkan banyak orang menganggap Kagami manis dan menggemaskan. Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, dan Aomine salah satunya –mungkin tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Murasakibara dan Akashi bertemu dengan Kagami.

"Etto, maaf sikapku tadi berlebihan," akhirnya Kagami memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Oh? Tidak juga. Aku juga minta maaf membuatmu tersedak."

Setelah itu hening –percakapan singkat itu berakhir karena Kagami tidak kunjung memberikan jawaban. Aomine akhirnya merasa bosan dan kesal karena dari tadi Kagami hanya diam. Ia akan pamit pulang, sebelum akhirnya suara Kagami memecah keheningan. Aomine menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Kagami.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kuroko?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa urusanmu?"

"Hei! Aku cuma bertanya! Tidak kau jawab juga tidak apa-apa," Kagami mulai kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi tingkah Aomine yang gemar menggodanya.

"Hahaha, bercanda. Kau memang gampang sekali digoda. Baiklah akan kujawab. Hubunganku dengan Tetsu baik-baik saja –kau bisa lihat sendiri aku rela datang ke Seirin demi bertemu dengannya," seketika itu juga Aomine bisa melihat raut sedih pada Kagami.

"Apa kau tidak suka denganku?"

EEEEEHHH?!

Aomine kehilangan kata-kata saat ditanyai seperti itu. Ia bingung akan menjawab apa karena kalau boleh jujur ia akan mengatakan, _'Mana mungkin aku tidak menyukaimu! Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu, baka!' _Namun ia urungkan karena ini belum saatnya ia menyatakan cinta pada Kagami. Rencananya sih, Aomine akan merebut hati Kagami secara dramatis dari tangan Kuroko. Senyum licik terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena kau selalu menatapku tiap berada di dekat Kuroko. Jadi kupikir –" Aomine menelan ludahnya panik. Jadi, kegiatannya menatap Kagami secara diam-diam sudah diketahui? Untuk si polos Kagami Taiga, seandainya kamu tahu bahwa pandangan Aomine lebih menjurus ke arah maniak yang terobsesi pada incarannya.

"Tidak! Itu hanya perasaanmu saja hahaha," sambung Aomine cepat –takut aibnya diketahu oleh Kagami.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin berteman denganmu. Permainan basketmu cukup bagus, aku tahu itu," lanjutnya. Dilihatnya Kagami yang langsung memancarkan rona bahagia, ditambah senyuman yang benar-benar menyilaukan di mata Aomine.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, serius."

"Demi apa?"

"Demi kamu."

Kalimat terakhir barusan tidak sengaja terlontar dari mulut Aomine. Terlambat baginya menyadari karena wajah milik pemuda berambut merah kehitaman di depannya kembali memerah. Tak hanya Kagami, iapun juga merasa malu mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Err.. Maksudku, aku sungguh ingin berteman denganmu!"

"O-ohh.. Iya, sebenarnya aku juga ingin berteman denganmu!"

BLUSSSSHH

Kali ini giliran keduanya merutuki obrolan basa-basi yang tidak penting itu. Dari obrolan itu pastinya dapat diambil kesimpulan kalau ternyata mereka berdua sama-sama ingin berteman dan penasaran satu sama lain, hanya saja jaim. Dua orang idiot itu saling bertukar tatapan mata –teapt saat kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, mau tidak mau senyum yang berubah menjadi tawa terkembang di keduanya.

"Benar-benar Bakagami! Kalau ingin berteman denganku kan tinggal bilang! Untuk apa aku repot-repot ke sekolahmu?"

"Apa kau bilang, Ahomine?! Bagaimana bisa? Tiap kau ke Seirin yang ada hanya mengumbar kemesraan dengan Kuroko," balas Kagami tak terima.

"Oh, kau bisa saja menghampiriku langsung. Aku dan Tetsu sama sekali tidak keberatan –satu lagi, kau tidak usah sungkan dengan hubungan kami," menatap lurus ke arah Kagami, lalu memamerkan senyum ramah yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

"B-benar juga. Kalau begitu, sekarang kita berteman?"

Aomine mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Teman."

"Teman," Kagami menerima uluran tangan Aomine disertai cengiran lebar.

Mereka saling menggenggam tangan cukup lama dan Kagami mulai merasa aneh karena Aomine tidak segera melepaskan tangannya. Karena bingung, ia juga tidak melepaskan tangannya. Berbagai bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di telinga Kagami –membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan pada meja di depannya. Begitu sadar, ia langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Aomine sekuat mungkin. Aomine sepertinya sadar akan kesalahannya dan meminta maaf. Kagami memakluminya, kemudian mengajak Aomine keluar meninggalkan Maji Burger –meninggalkan para wanita yang bergosip di belakangnya.

"Oi, Kagami? Kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut aku! Kau ingat lapangan basket tempat kita bertemu?"

"Tentu. Kau yakin ingin ke sana?"

"Iya. Kau tidak keberatan bermain 1on1 denganku, kan?"

"Heeh.. Tentu saja tidak," Aomine merangkul pundak Kagami akrab. "Kalahkan aku kalau bisa!"

"Your wish!"

Mereka sampai di lapangan basket yang terlihat sepi dan temaram –hanya diterangi lampu jalan. Kagami mengambil bola basket dari dalam tasnya, kemudian mengoper ke Aomine. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mebuka jasnya dan melempar ke sembarang arah –mendribble bola, bersiap melewati Kagami. Acara 1on1 seperti ini mungkin akan menjadi agenda rutin keduanya.

Bola berwarna oranye itu tepat masuk ke dalam ring saat Aomine dengan mudahnya melewati penjagaan Kagami. Tawa renyah keluar dari bibirnya, "Kau tahu, yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku!"

"Narsis! Sekali lagi!"

"Hasilnya tetap sama saja, Bakagami. Akui saja kehebatanku!"

"Pokoknya sekali lagi!"

Aomine mengambil bola basket dan memberikannya pada Kagami, "Nee, kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku saat Inter High nanti?"

"Pasti bisa!" Balas Kagami percaya diri. Aomine hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar pernyataan kelewat percaya diri Kagami. Lawan-lawannya juga begitu, di awal sangat bersemangat mengalahkannya tapi begitu bertanding, tiba-tiba semangat mereka hilang entah kemana.

"Walaupun kesempatannya hanya 1 atau bahkan 0%, aku dan tim basket Seirin pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" Lanjut Kagami antusias –terlihat dari sorot matanya yang bersemangat.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang menarik, Kagami Taiga…"

"Eh?"

Dengan gerak cepat, Aomine mendekati Kagami –semakin dekat dan semakin dekat sampai jarak kedua bibir mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Jantung Kagami mulai berdetak tidak karuan, wajahnya mulai panas ketika Aomine semakin mendekatkan bibirnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi, sampai…

"Aku menunggumu di Inter High, Kagami Taiga."

Aomine menjauhkan wajahnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Kagami. Meninggalkan Kagami yang kondisinya tidak karuan pastinya. Dalam posisinya membelakangi Kagami, Aomine tersenyum penuh arti. Sekarang memang hanya sekedar teman, tapi ia yakin hubungannya dengan Kagami akan berlanjut. Ia mengambil handphone, lalu mengirim sebuah e-mail kepada pacarnya.

_To : Tetsu_

_Re : -_

_Aku dan Kagami sudah berteman akrab. Skor sementara 2 untukku dan 1 untukmu. Kau kalah dariku, Tetsu. Kagami pasti akan menjadi milikku._

**End of Chapter 2**

**?**

* * *

**A/N :**

Saya nggak mau banyak berkomentar.. Banyak sih /eh

Terima kasih untuk semua review, favorite, follow dari pembaca sekalian *bows*

Saya tau saya PHP huahahuahuaa niatnya bikin multichap, tapi malah buntu ide di tengah jalan..

Jadi, maaf kalau chap 2 ini lama update dan tidak seperti keinginan pembaca sekalian, hontou ni gomennasai!

Di bawah 'end of chap 2' saya beri tanda tanya soalnya nggak tahu kapan bisa update lagi. Mungkin kalau pembaca sekalian memberikan saya ide-ide menarik buat hubungan AoKuroKaga sok atuuh bilang saya :))

Revieeww ditunggu :)

Hi


End file.
